The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies (e.g. Instant Messaging, cellular communications, simple voice sessions, etc.) that exist in the current marketplace.
As new communication platforms (such as session initiation protocol (SIP), for example) become available to the consumer, new protocols need to be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. For example, one problem associated with current SIP implementations relates to compatibility with other protocols. Where protocols are not coordinated properly, communications may not reach their intended destinations or they may not be interpreted correctly.
Accordingly, the ability to provide a communications system that consumes few resources, optimizes bandwidth, and achieves superior compatibility across diverse communication platforms presents a significant challenge for network operators, service providers, and system administrators.